


harness your toy

by text



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Facials, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text





	harness your toy

Sungwoon crawled on all fours to where Jisung was at the sofa, Daniel and Minhyun's come streaked across his lips, dripping down his chin. Seongwoo's come dirtied his chest and was beginning to cool. With every move he took he was constantly aware of the come which Jaehwan left inside of him, all of it kept secure with a plug.

He was breathing hard when Jisung swiped his thumb across his cheek and to his lips, opening his mouth to clean his fingers.

"So pretty," Jisung said. His tone was sweet but soft enough for only Sungwoon to hear, as if they were the only two people in the room.

Sungwoon keened at the praise. He loved it; loved getting messy and loved acting as their toy to use. His mouth watered, eager to make Jisung feel good.

Jisung tilted Sungwoon's chin and asked, "do you want it?"

He nodded, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Jisung was fairly wet at the head but the rest of his cock was dry upon first contact. Sungwoon relaxed his jaw to build up saliva as he took in more of his cock, lips stretching around him.

He felt Jisung tense and relax moments after as Sungwoon began to move his head with practiced ease. A hand slid into his hair, fingertips applying light pressure on Sungwoon's scalp. His eyes were downcast but he regretted not raising his gaze sooner. Jisung's expression was that of complete bliss. Sungwoon took pride in knowing that he was able to affect him so much with just his mouth alone.

"So good," Jisung let out a pleased sigh and stroked Sungwoon's hair gently. His hand traveled lower to touch Sungwoon's jaw, feeling at how open but relaxed he was.

"Close–" he moaned softly when Sungwoon pulled away to stroke his cock, playing with the head. His breathing was heavy but he still managed to ask, "where should I...?"

"My face, please," Sungwoon responded, looking up at Jisung with pleading eyes. He wanted Jisung to leave a mark on him just like how the rest of them did (and in his fantasies would he ever imagine Jisung commanding him to let it cool). He pumped his cock faster and twisted his wrist.

Jisung made a soft sound from the back of his throat before he came in long spurts, mostly landing on the bridge of Sungwoon's nose and cheeks. The room was quiet save for the sound of his heavy breathing as he finished. Sungwoon's skin was buzzing from the heat and arousal. He watched Jisung as he sobered up from his orgasm and sat still, wanting to be good.

"Holy shit," said Jaehwan, who seemed to sound very far away. Minhyun hummed in agreement, also seemingly equidistant.

Sungwoon was still in a haze. Realizing that he had been left untouched, he whimpered. Jisung gently stroked his cheek and led him to the bed.

The mattress dipped beside him, and he saw Jisung's smiling face. "What would you like?"

He bit his lip. "Please touch me," Sungwoon whined, and practically sobbed from relief as Jisung did just that.


End file.
